Essence Medley
by Itsumobara
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and oneshots. Most will probably be Team Gai oriented. Many will be NejixTenten.
1. Deliver My Fear

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show/manga or anything else related to Naruto.

Slight **warning**: Dark, invasion of natural privicy bubble. Yep thats the best I can come up with in terms of beating around the bush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deliver My Fear**

I could feel it the moment I stepped onto the territory, and at that moment I just wanted to go home. He must have felt it too because a second later He was screaming my name and I was screaming back and they both disappeared for the mission. He would be back in time...

This was not part of the rank and why didn't I see the classic misfortune of your client paying for a cheaper ranked mission at the cost of the hired help even if they're not trained to do enough it's alright, they die for a living anyway.

It really gets you thinking when you so happen to be the only girl in your cell, covered up just right to make fowl eyes too curious as to just what's underneath.

It's also a great time to shut down to everything. A scaly hand traces down your arm and another down your thigh and another down your face and another and another and another. Hands, that you lost count around the forth creature sneering a saliva spitting smirk at the way you know you can't fight back.

One night, one alley one of them and they'd each be sporting a different smile with steel in between their teeth and through their skulls.

Somehow your jacket disappears, and then your pants and your hair rains forward and oh god where is the rest of my team? I lost them somewhere after the pulling and yelling and before the ripping and tearing. I can't feel them or hear or cry or fight or breathe and I just want to go home and skin myself alive because there isn't one inch of me left that isn't covered with dirt or blood or hands.

And all I pray for now is a green swirl of anger and my body starts raking with such a false hope and rage so so so much rage. There on the dirt and blood and hands without my jacket or pants or dignity, as if it all mattered in the first place, and I can feel him and hear the other Green Beast howl and I don't care anymore if I'm not allowed to cry and I've already given up fighting and I don't want to breath because he's late and he's never never never been late before. And I have nothing left but a failed mission, and a memory and I just wanted to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Good? Bad? Pocky? Reviews are always welcome. Itsumo Bara


	2. Esoteric Acrimony

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own Naruto or the characters in the show, I just really like writing about them.

This is on a much lighter note than the last, yet a bit angry. NejiTen-ness, pre-chuunin exams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esoteric Acrimony**

It's not like it was something constant or deep rooted but sometimes it just really, really irked her. How the hell was she supposed to gain all wise and infinite knowledge and skill in the span of three seconds while he stalks off with the light of God at his feet, and the wind of the divine passing only through _his_ lungs? The pompous bastard and all his "genius."

She would never think of rivaling him. She already knew that she had bested him and most likely the village with her steel. She praised him for his fighting prowess and all out shinobi skill,--always had and always would. So how dare he insult her when the rest of the population was enjoying their last few years as sane children of the earth who've abandoned the smell, taste, and feel of everyone else's blood. Excuse her if she felt the warmth of the sun, the energy of the trees, and the pounding of the waves.

He would always carry that weight on his person and freeze whoever dared to intrude on whatever organ he had in place of a heart. If he destined himself to stay prudish and spiteful, let him. He needed to realize, in her opinion, that he wasn't the only one with death in his life. They all were.

She had only wanted to bring him the teenage ignorance that let them believe once more in the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Anyone care to reveiw? I'd be much appreciated. Please no flames about the characters. Itsumo Bara


End file.
